


Hot & Bothered

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Games, Implied Smut, Teasing, kind of?, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Theo is in the middle of his heat and you have the idea to tease him with a game.





	Hot & Bothered

"Hello, y/n." Theo's voice whispers from behind your ear causing you jump.

"Shit!" You scream and push him away. "What?" You snap and slam your locker shut.

"Where are you going?" He wiggles his eyebrows as he follows you down the long hallway towards the exit.

"Home. Why?" You narrow your eyes as you open the large door under the glowing exit sign.

"I'll take you home." His eyes are dark and seductive, already undressing you.

You smirk and scoff at the offer. "Okay." You roll your eyes and follow the chimera to his car. Theo's used to getting what he wants but so are you. You never lose, not even to the intimidating Theo Raeken.

As Theo drives you home, you take notice in his chemosignals. He reeks of sexual desire and it only makes you snicker under your breath. Just like with wolves, werewolves have times of heat. This just so happens to be Theo's and you are more than happy to take advantage of it, after all, he does the exact same thing to you.

Once you get to your house, Theo and you waste no time in getting inside. The second the door shuts, Theo slams you against it, placing aggressive kisses down your neck. He nips at your skin, making the hairs stand up all over your body. You smile and hold your head back with your eyes shut. Theo knows exactly what to do to get you from zero to one hundred in seconds. But, you're not about to allow him to have the control.

"Let's play a game." You steady your breath with a cocked smirk.

"What game?" He eyes you with hunger, ready to jump you the second you give the go-ahead.

"War. The card game." You smile wide and move away from the door.

"Not what I had in mind." His voice is disappointed and accompanied with a soft growl.

"It'll be fun!" You grab his hand and drag him into the living where you pull out a deck of cards from one of the end table drawers. The two of you sit on the floor, facing each other.

"You know what's more fun?" Theo's eyebrows wiggle as he starts to pull you into him.

"Strip War?" You kiss his lips, bitting his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Now, you're talking." Theo's smirk tightens as his eyes darken an evil green.

"Thought so. Loser of every round loses a piece of clothing."

"What's the winner get?" Theo cocks his head to the right as he waits impatiently.

"Winner gets," You make your words slow, as you move closer to him using your hands and knees. "Whatever they want." You finish as your mouth just graces his.

"Get ready to lose." Theo'swords are almost breathless.

"Sounds like I'm already winning." You purse lips, holding back an arrogant smirk as you sit back on your butt. Theo's heart is racing and the scent of seduction is just growing stronger. Part of you feels just a tiny bit bad for dragging it out but another part of you is more curious to see just how long he can hold out before he finally caves.

"Shut up and deal the cards." Theo rolls his eyes with his impatience just increasing.

You let out a loud laugh and start shuffling the deck. You shuffle four times and Theo watches your every movement as if waiting for you to just drop the cards and forget about the game. You deal out the cards, one to him then one to you until the deck is completely split between the both of you. Theo scoffs as he picks up his deck, straightening it but keeping the cards face down.

"Ready?" You ask with a giggle as Theo's thumb taps his deck quickly.

"Throw the damn card down." Theo growls as he slams a card face up and you do the same.

Theo's card is a king while yours is only a two. Theo bites his bottom lip as he takes the two cards and eyes you, waiting for you to remove a piece of clothing.

"Rules are rules." You say with a smirk and take your shirt off, leaving you in your bra. Theo's grin stretches ear to ear as his eyes scan you over and he licks his bottom lip. "Throw a damn card down." You growl with a mock as your hand slams one of your cards to the floor.

This time your five trumps his three and you snap your fingers as you wait for Theo to strip a piece of clothing away. He chooses his shirt and you can't help but stare at his perfectly toned stomach. You could stare at a shirtless Theo all day long and not have a single regret and he knows it.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off so bad, you could have just asked." Theo's mood changes as he notices your shift.

"Says the one staring at my chest." You retort and quickly move your eyes back to his with a snicker.

"You've got a nice chest." His looks between your chest and eyes with the wiggle of his brows.

"Damn, right I do." You nod your head and Theo huffs at your confidence.

"If you're so sure of that, why don't you just take your bra off then?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Take it off and you'll find out." Theo's heart picks up once more and you know he's ready to bounce out of his own skin if he doesn't get his hands on you soon.

"Someone is hot and bothered, aren't they?" You tease him with a laugh which only grants you a low growl.

He slams a card down, not saying anything. It's a ten and your card is a nine. You shake your head and stare at Theo who has never looked more eager or impatient.

"Hmmmm..." You tap a finger on your chin as if debating which article of clothing to remove next.

"You're one hell of a tease." Theo's eyes narrow as he watches you.

"You're just easy." You throw your back with a loud laugh. You stand up and undo the button of your jeans and take them off as slow as possible, watching Theo bite his bottom lip as if that was his way to control himself from jumping you. "How're you doing, Raeken?"

He shakes his head with the scrunch of his nose. "This game is idiotic."

"You know you're winning, right?" You give a toothy grin as you sit cross-legged.

"Let's call it, then! I win!"

"We'll call the game, if you admit-" Theo scoffs and hangs his head before you can even finish your sentence. "If you admit you need me." His eyes narrow as you lick your lips, knowing too well the chimera can't admit he needs anyone for anything.

You're so sure of yourself, you look to your deck of cards but your eyes are quickly brought up when Theo lunges for your face. His hands cup your face as he pulls your mouth to his. "I. Need. You." He growls through gritted teeth, swallowing his colossal ego.

"Didn't see that coming." You giggle and toss your cards to the side, moving your hands to his neck and pulling him on top of you.


End file.
